


Accidental Double Date

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Double Date, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sugary sweet, Swearing, nothin bad happens just some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl are on their way to their first date when they run into some old friends, who just happen to be on a date as well.





	

Pearl fretted over her appearance for the fourth time that hour.

"You look fine, Pearl," Garnet stated casually, leaning against the bathroom door frame. "Really, you do."

"Are you sure? Isn't the hair a bit much? Oh, I didn't know if I should have gone with the regular short hair or the styled bangs. What do you think?" The young woman turned towards her roommate, worried blue eyes blinking several times at the African-American woman.

"For the last time, you look okay," Garnet said.

"Just okay?" Pearl squawked. "You're right - the eye liner is kind of off. Does this outfit really match? Oh, Steven, what time is it?" She picked up her hair brush and began to twist the ends, as if attempting to curl them without a curling iron. Once she was temporarily satisfied, she smiled at her reflection and turned to the young boy on the sitting stool.

Steven glanced at his wristwatch, announcing that it was a quarter till five, giving Amethyst and Pearl thirty minutes to get to the restaurant they had chosen for a first date. The employees probably wouldn't allow them in if they were late for their reservation, would they?

"Pearl, Amethyst, it's time for you two to get going. Stop worrying about your face and hurry up." Garnet lifted her sunglasses, revealing two multicolored eyes - one brown, one blue. Pearl had always found it strange, but as she twisted back to the mirror, all thoughts about Garnet were forgotten.

"Should my bangs be symmetrical? I feel like they should. What do you think, G-"

"I think you should go before you're late for your first date. Get going, Pearl."

"Yes, right." Closing her make-up case, shoving it in a drawer in an uncharacteristic manner (for Pearl), and rushing out of the bathroom without even turning the lights off, Pearl wondered if people were usually this nervous on first dates. This was normal, right?

Still pondering what she was feeling, she snatched her purse from the coat rack and called for Amethyst as she bolted out of the house as fast as high heels would take her. The door was left swinging behind her.

* * *

"Fuck, P, I can't keep my eyes on the road," Amethyst complained as she nearly rear-ended the vehicle in front of them.

"I don't look like a total trainwreck?" Pearl asked anxiously.

"No, not a total trainwreck," the woman responded. "Only  _half_ a trainwreck," she joked. Her expression straightened as Pearl slouched. "Hey, don't be sad. I was kidding. You look perfect."

"You... You really think so?" Pearl glanced at Amethyst as the red light turned green and the new couple drove on.

"'Course. You always do."

Pearl blushed a rosy pink, averting her gaze and, instead, staring out the window.

A few moments of silence passed between them - not to say an awkward silence, but a peaceful one that allowed them to think. 

Finally, Pearl spoke up. "You look gorgeous, too . . ." She reached for Amethyst's wild mane of lilac locks, remembering when the woman had first come home with unnaturally dyed hair. Pearl had been livid, complaining about college and jobs and how Amethyst would bever find work. Now, though, she could only see beauty. Everything about Amethyst was beautiful. From her brown eyes, milk chocolate skin, and, yes, pale violet hair, down to her chubby form (not that she disliked it. Amethyst's belly rolls were quite cute, actually) and slightly tacky outfits. It was all so wonderful and new to Pearl, and one day - some day soon, even - she would like to explore every bit of the girl.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time to think about their date.

They didn't say much more, save for a few sappy comments and blushes, before they arrived at the restaurant. When the black Subaru pulled into the parking lot, however, all of Pearl's anxiety hit her full-fledged. "Are you sure I look okay?" She asked her partner.

"Pearl, there's no one in the world that looks better. Now c'mon, I'm  _starved_."

Pearl chuckled and followed Amethyst to the door, occasionally receiving an affectionate tease or a light nudge, but before she could respond to her date's newest joke, a familiar voice jolted her out of her bliss.

" _Yes,_ Lapis, I'm  _sure_ this is the right restaurant. How could I forget which one I called to make the reservation?" A nasally voice hissed.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be the first time you've had a blonde moment. Remember that one time-"

"Tell me I'm hallucinating," Pearl placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "But isn't that the alien-obsessed short nerd from college? What was her name again?" She glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of the speaker.

"The Peridork?" Amethyst suggests."I dunno, there were lots of alien-obsessed nerds at our college."

"The Peri- Yeah Peridot! That was her name! Isn't that her-?" She was cut short as a short woman with messy blonde hair, followed by a slouching, only slightly taller one with bright blue hair.

"And Lapis Lazuli! Wait - they were dorm mates, right? Did they hook up?" Amethyst asked with a whistle.

"I wouldn't doubt it. They were extremely close - and  _gross_. But what a coincidence to run into them here! Amethyst, let's go greet them!" Pearl was already making her way back down the steps and towards the spot Lapis and Peridot were walking and conversing at.

She waved, and at least managed to catch Lapis's attention.

Lapis pointed towards Amethyst and Pearl, and she and Peridot trotted towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Peridot asks disdainfully, and Pearl could only assume she was talking to her.

"We're on a date," Pearl admitted, glancing sideways at Amethyst. "What about  _you_?"

Lapis and Peridot exchanged meaningful looks, before Lapis chirped, "Us too. Only I think  _someone_ got the wrong address and we just missed our  _reservation._ "

"I told you already, this is the restaurant I called. There is no way I'm wrong." Peridot crossed her arms, glaring up at her apparent date.

"Whatcha wanna bet?" Lapis dared.

Amethyst snickered, interrupting the argument. "You guys are like an old, married couple," she pointed out.

Both women looked unsure. "This is only our second date, but I guess we have known each other since highschool," Peridot said.

"We weren't exactly friendly towards each other until college, though," Lapis added.

"Amethyst, the reservation," Pearl hissed suddenly, derailing their conversation. "It's 6:30 already, and they're not gonna let us in those doors!" She put her phone away, tucking it into her purse securely, before frankly apologizing to the other two for interrupting. "We're very sorry, but if we're going to eat tonight, we're going to have to go to another restaurant."

"Oh, it's fine," Peridot reassured her. "Our reservation was set for 6:30, too, so we might as well go with you."

Lapis smacked her on the back of the head. "Don't just invite yourself along!" She hissed.

Amethyst chortled at this, and soon she was falling over and rolling in the parking lot. "Oh, God, you guys are  _just_ like a married couple. You can skip the legal process, you're already husband and wife - wife and wife?" She gasped for air, leaving Pearl to roll her eyes and apologize again.

"Really, you could come with us. I wouldn't mind a double date. Amethyst?" Pearl nudged the girl, who jumped up and tried to regain her composure.

"I don't see why not, so... Sure?" Amethyst scratched the back of her neck. "Just don't get all sappy on me. I might get diabetes from all your sugary sweet shit."

"Us? Sappy? Please, what do you mistake us for?" Peridot made a series of short, laugh-like  _nyehs_ at her own joke. 

"She has her moments, though," Lapis informed them. 

Peridot smacked Lapis's thigh, and the friends laughed.

"I guess we've got a double date. Now, where to?" Pearl asked.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Lapis murmured as she leaned against her girlfriend's shoulder. "You call for a reservation and just abandon it for a double date in a dusty, peanut-strewn restaurant," she chuckled as she ran her fingers through the blonde's messy hair. "But I guess I can't stay mad at you forever. You're just too..." Lapis paused before booping Peridot on the nose. "...cute."

Peridot squeaked, flustered, before pushing Lapis's finger away. "How dare you call me cute, you-!"

"Better watch it, Peri, you might hit someone. We don't want to get into an accident, do we?" Lapis smirked.

"Ngggh, I hate it when you do this," Peridot mumbled. She swerved to narrowly avoid merging into the other lane and hitting the car beside them. "I would be a much better driver if you stopped distracitng me."

"But it's  _fun,_ " Lapis protested, reaching over to play with Peridot's hair again. "And you're so easy to tease. Plus you're really cute when you're flustered." She booped her girlfriend on the nose a second time, leaving Peridot embarrassed and blithering.

"What if I de-decide to turn around and take us home?" Peridot challenged.

"I can have fun at home, too." Lapis raised her eyebrows.

Peridot's eyes widened. "P-point taken. H-hey, there's the restaurant." Without another word, she mashed the pedal and sped towards the sign that read, 'Santa Fe.'

"Jesus, Peri! Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Maybe you," Peridot replied immediately, but her apologetic grin told Lapis otherwise.

Both women laughed, Lapis clinging to the 'Oh, shit!' bar, as she called it.

* * *

"Is everyone here now?" Pearl asked. She looked at the other three people. "Of course you are. Just, you know, checking."

Peridot understood Pearl's obvious nervousness. If she was being honest, she had to be at least half as nervous as her old friend. This might have been her second date with Lapis Lazuli, but that woman was unpredictable - to say the least. She may well up and abandon Peridot any second now.

Okay, so maybe not. Maybe she was overthinking everything. Lapis was just so hard to understand... But they got along well, and there was no other person in the world she would rather be around, so she simply embraced her luck. As long as Lapis was happy, so was she. 

"Hurry up, P, I'm starving," Amethyst complained, pulling Peridot from her thoughts.

"Oh, honestly, you're always hungry," Pearl countered from the backseat of their Subaru. Despite their slight hostility, there was an undertone of affection in their voices. Pearl let out an, 'Aha!' And pulled out of the vehicle with her purse. "You should really clean this thing up, Amethyst. It's getting," she started, slinging a banana peel off of her arm with a disgusted pause, "rather messy."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go get our table already," Amethyst murmured, a blush creeping onto her face.

From what Peridot remembered from college, it was a big deal for Amethyst to be embarrassed about her messes. Pearl must have really made her happy - made her want to change.

Lapis gave Pearl a thumbs up before running to Peridot and picking her up. 

She found herself being hefted into the air, and she gave a shrill cry as she thrashed in Lapis's strong grip.

"Hey! Put me down, you clod!"

"Language, Peri," Lapis teased. "There are kids at this restaurant. Hey, when did you get so heavy? You used to be super tiny. Well, you're still super tiny, but you were light in college. Remember when-?"

"OKAY, WE ARE DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION. PUT ME DOWN, LAP." She got her wish in the form of her rear hitting the pavement. "OW!" She shrieked.

Amethyst, Pearl, and Lapis couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Aw, c'mon, Peridot, you're gonna make us even later to dinner if you spend anymore time writhing on the ground like that," Amethyst snickered.

Lapis smiled and helped her girlfriend up, and Pearl led them into the restaurant with only a small smile on her face.

* * *

 

"Oh my God, Peridot, no wonder you're so heavy. You eat like a _pig,_ " Amethyst chortled. "Lapis, how do you handle feeding her?"

"We're not married! We don't even live in- well, actually, we're roommates, but..." Lapis sank back in her seat. "Point taken. It is kinda hard to feed her. She's expensive," she admitted.

"Quit talking about me like I'm some sort of pet!" Peridot protested.

"You  _could_ be _my_ pet," Lapis joked.

The table, all except for Peridot, erupted into a chorus of laughter.

The victim turned a furious shade of red and set her fork down. "Excuse me," she whispered as she twisted away and ran.

"Now why'd you have to chase her away? I was enjoying that," Amethyst said, smacking the table.

"You're all so vulgar," Pearl commented, despite the grin on her face. "Say, Amethyst, the steak here isn't so bad - although the restaurant needs a bit more... What's the word...? Sanitary effort...? Yes, more sanitary effort put into it." Pearl nodded quickly.

"You're just a big ol' germaphobe, Pearly. It's not _that_ bad. Still looks better than _my_ room." Amethyst shifted in her seat as the waiter approached and gave them their ticket.

"I don't suppose you guys are gonna pay for ours?" Lapis asked, even though she was already reaching into her wallet.

"Yeah, right, sure. Of course we will," Amethyst replied sarcastically. "Oh, here comes the Peridork. Wonder what she was doing?"

"Probably crying in a restroom stall. It wouldn't be the first tiiiii- Hi, Peri," Lapis said, scooting towards the wall of their booth. "What were you doing?"

Peridot narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Using the restroom. Why?"

"Crying in a stall?" Amethyst asked.

Lapis snorted, covering her mouth to keep from giggling.

" _What_ did you tell them, Lapis?!" Peridot demanded. She turned pink.

"Nothing, nothing!" Lapis cried, at which she received a swat on the arm from her girlfriend.

"She really didn't. She offhandedly mentioned that you had cried in a restroom stall before, but she didn't give the reason..." Pearl explained.

"Good. Hey, did the waiter bring the bill?"

"Mhm," Lapis responded, "and I already got the money ready. Ready to go?"

"Definitely. I'm stuffed and tired. I just wanna go plop on my bed and sleep forever," Peridot moaned.

"But then there won't be time for fun," Lapis complained.

"NYAGH, STOP THE SEXUAL REFERENCES, LAP."

The two couples made their way out of the steakhouse, Peridot leading the way with an angry march.

* * *

"That was nice," Amethyst conceded when she and her date stepped into her vehicle. "Not as private as I imagined, but those two are something, huh, Pearly?"

Pearl smiled, hesitantly moving her hand to pet Amethyst's hair. "Mhm," she offered. "They've changed a lot. It's like they..."

"Completed each other? Look, Pearl, trying to say this after the first date-"

"We've known each other for years, Ame. I'm not going to judge you if you say you love me." Pearl smiled kindly down at Amethyst.

"Well, I mean," Amethyst said with a blush, "that wasn't what I was going to say - but I do! I definitely... Love you..."

Pearl leaned over and placed a kiss on her date's forehead. 

"I just... Oh, God, I'm bad with romantic stuff. I just... I feel like you complete _me_ , like you fill up that void I always had and you just fix my flaws. All I want is to please you, to make you happy. I just... Do I deserve you?" Amethyst turned away, her expression gloomy.

"Oh, Amethyst," Pearl murmured. "There's no one I would rather be with. _You_  complete _me -_ No, we fit together like puzzle pieces. It's not the 'one completes the other' thing. We're both perfect in each other's eyes, and as long as we love each other..."

Amethyst sniffed and smiled. "Thanks," she said. She pulled Pearl in for a long, slow kiss before pulling away gently. "You know, Lapis's ideas sound pretty appealing right now."

Pearl turned scarlet. "U-um..."

"Relax, I'm kidding. Unless you want to?" Amethyst leaned back and cranked the car.

"It's not that it sounds bad, but..."

"I'm kinda exhausted anyway, no worries, P."

Pearl chuckled. "Yeah. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah."

Pearl rested her head on Amethyst's broad shoulder as the women departed from the restaurant.

The only thing that broke the comfortable silence was the sound of multiple 'I love you' s.

 


End file.
